Peppermint Sherman
The lifeguard cousin of Tim Sherman and Justin Sherman and the nephew of Average Mum. Early Life Born in Thatcham but growing up just outside of Eastbourne, he lived a rather quiet and sheltered life mainly interacting with his family, cousins uncles and aunts. He loved his family. After GCSE he became a Lifeguard at the local swimming pool. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Moving to Grasmere Valley as his cousin had done he soon works at the swimming pool in Schultzland. He is well liked by many as they find him honest and reliable. There are also rumors flying around he is dating Nancy Fancy! This is a great shock as Nancy is nothing like the gentle mild mannered Peppermint. Volume 23 Much to everyone's shock Nancy ends up marrying Peppermint Sherman! It seems as though despite Nancy being clearly a domineering force that Peppermint loves her. Nancy adds Peppermint's last name to hers as she is now known as Nancy Fancy Sherman. Volume 27 Peppermint and Nancy Fancy welcome a child into the world, Barbara Sherman. Volume 28 Nancy Fancy Sherman who host her own talk-show ends up being embroiled in an argument with one of her guests, Charlene Carmichael, the partner of Nigel Crump, who along with him are trying to entice the Christian so they can overthrow Tessa Crab out of being Prime Minister. Peppermint does his best to calm his wife down while he is there but with Nigel also there egging his wife on, this endeavour almost becomes impossible. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 10 Don't Jump! As Devon is trying to record a new song, the news hits that Average Mum is attempting to take her own life by jumping off a building after it is revealed she is fired from her job following her suspension for lying to the Prescots about where Michael Kaffe room was. Nanny Prescot as does Dr Keith Brook and the Prescot gang want to help however Justin Sherman and Tim Sherman, Average Mum’s sons hate them and cannot abide them helping blaming them for the position her mum is in. Devon calls up the Samaritans to help out. When the Prescots are forced to go away from the situation, the man on the phone manages to go on the roof to talk her down. It turns out its Ryan Crawford who was the Samaritan worker. After the revelations involving Ryan and the false rape claims by his wife he tried to kill himself multiple times but he was saved by the Samaritans and having a renewed faith in God, decided to leave the acting lifestyle behind he decided to work full time for the Samaritans. He manages to talk her down and save the day which is all on live TV. Nanny Prescot in the end congratulates him as he reveals he has changed his name to Jack Jackson. Peppermint is also there wanting to help his aunt to not commit suicide.